


Something In The Way He Moves

by disloyalorderoftrash



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, Kinda Sad Ending?, M/M, Ryden, Short, Sickeningly Sweet, Slow Dancing, been listening to the beatles too much, idk what this is, the cabin album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disloyalorderoftrash/pseuds/disloyalorderoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon in the cabin slow dancing to "Something" by the Beatles. that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i will write something other than ryden one day. but today, today is not that day

When we were in the cabin, I spent many nights awake, desperately trying to get my blocked creativity to flow again. This was one of those nights. Everyone had gone to bed a while ago, the sun hadn't been seen on the sky for hours, but I was still sitting in the kitchen scribbling lyrics and crossing them out, scribbling and crossing out again. 

The line I was working on just didn't turn out right, no matter how hard I tried. I put my pen down and buried my face in my hands for a few seconds. Then I took a sip of the cold tea standing in front of me, but instead of returning to writing I stared at the pattern of dark and light in the wooden table, following the river-like lines with my eyes as if there was some code hidden in them that would magically help me write a good a song. 

Lost in observation, I didn't hear the footsteps until they entered the kitchen. Someone approached me and was now standing behind me. 

“Hi.” 

I let out the breath I had been holding subconsciously. “Ryan.” Now I recognized his smell too. 

“Why are you up?” 

“Trying to write lyrics”, I muttered, hiding the piece of paper unter my arm so he would not be able to read my pathetic attempts. 

“Don't you think it's a bit late for that?”, Ryan asked softly. 

I turned my head to look at him. He was wearing his pajamas, a plain gray shirt and plaid boxers, and his hair looked messy from sleeping. “Why are _you_ up, anyway?” 

“I woke up and I just wanted to drink some water, and I saw that the light was on in the kitchen, so I came to investigate”, he explained with a sleepy smile. “But seriously. Maybe it's better if you stop now.” 

“I just can't make it work!”, I exclaimed in frustration. “I've been rearranging sentences and exchanging words until the lines lost all their original meaning, and it still sounds either cliché or just... just not good. I can't get the message across I want to.” 

“Can I take a look at what you've got so far?” 

“No.” I balled the sheet up in my fist, crumpling the words and stuffing them into my pocket. 

“Okay”, Ryan sighed. “But don't you think you deserve a little break at least?” At those words, his voice became suddenly even softer, with an almost alluring undertone. 

This immediately caught my attention. I looked at him, up and down, eyes lingering on his crotch for a little longer than necessary. “Well, in that case...”, I said slowly. 

He laughed. “No, not that, you hormone-driven teenager.” 

“Oh”, I said, disappointed. 

“Let's just listen to some music.” He fiddled with the buttons on the CD player. As far as I knew, it still contained the album we had been listening to during dinner, _Abbey Road_ by The Beatles. One of the best records of all time, according to Ryan. 

He reached for my hand with a smile and pulled me up from the chair when I took it. The familiar first chords of “Something” filled the room. 

_Oh._

Ryan closed his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck, feeling light-headed and pleasantly dizzy. We swayed with the music as he sang along quietly, changing the pronouns. 

“ _Something in the way he moves attracts me like no other lover_ ”, he sang, almost whispered, next to my ear. I giggled at the ticklish feeling of his breath on my skin, and he placed light kisses on my cheek, nose, jawline, everywhere he could reach, until our mouths met clumsily. We were both half smiling with our lips pressed together. 

Ryan started spinning us around slowly, arms still wrapped tightly around each other. I bumped into a corner of the nearby table, not hard enough for it to sting. He laughed softly at my clumsiness, giving me an adoring look. As always, where he was touching me my skin felt tingly in that special way that made me want more, more, more of it. 

Even though we had been much closer than this, the situation felt new and exciting and made my heart flutter in my chest. 

He now had his eyes closed, lost in the music. At the words “ _I don't need no other lover_ ”, he whispered the words along with the song and opened his eyes again to lock them with mine. 

I knew we were both thinking of his girlfriend back at home, even though I would have loved to forget about her. But here in the cabin, it was just us. No one else. The outside world didn't exist. 

When I opened my mouth to speak, he put a finger to my lips. 

“Shhh. Don't ruin it.” 

I nodded and remained silent. 

It must have ended at some point, but in my memory, the moment lasts forever. I see no ending, just the two of us slow dancing to the music, spinning and smiling and holding on tight. 

To this day, I can't listen to the song without feeling the absence of his arms around my waist.


End file.
